The Bet
by Below Average Fangirl
Summary: Warnings: As Cap would say language, there is also bondage, a safe word and smut. Summary: The Reader and John place a wager on the outcome of a soccer match between their teams and John loses...


**The Bet**

**Fandom: **Almost Human

**Pairing:** John Kennex/Original Character

**Characters:** John Kennex, Sharleen (Lee) Watson O/C

**Word Count:**

**Warnings: **As Cap would say language, there is also bondage, a safe word and smut.

**Summary:** The Reader and John place a wager on the outcome of a soccer match between their teams and John loses...

**A/N: **It's been 11 years since I last posted fan fiction and this is the first time I've ever gone near smut, but Karl Urban will do that to a girl. I'd forgotten how difficult writing is, but in the best way as I had some much fun doing this.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated. The soccer teams are made up and any typos are my own.

The Pittsburgh Bridges were currently 2-1 down to the Colorado Centennials and there was 1 minute left of the 4 minutes of extra time, but instead of the match your attention was focused on John as he sat at the bar watching the game.

The Blade was filled with Bridge supporters, they were the home team, but you supported the Centennials. Your dad had been evangelical about turning you into a fan. His family had lived in Colorado since its founding and he was the first of his family to ever move out of the state let alone live abroad. The Centennials were a connection to home when he was living in England. Your parents decided to move to America when you were 11, and seeing the Centennials play a home game was one of the first things you'd asked about.

Throughout the game John had been making glances at you, he'd had an especially cocky grin in the first half when the Bridges had scored after 10 minutes and they'd been unlucky to not score again, if they'd kept up that same attacking momentum in the second half they might have won, but alas...

Loud groans from the Bridge supporters made you turn your head to the screen at the back, Megan Ralston had scored her third goal for the Centennials this match and was celebrating, the games was essentially over. Looking back towards John you smiled smugly as his attention was now focused on you and he looked like a man condemned. You stood, picking up your drink and headed towards him. You could feel his eyes on your body, you'd picked your outfit with precision to draw particular attention to your hips and breasts, and you'd worn healed boots on purpose to not only close the height difference between the two of you, but to also accentuate your legs and walk. When you reached the bar you downed what was left of your drink.

'Let's go.' You commanded.

John reached out to pick up his own drink to finish it, but you stopped his hand and leaned into him whispering. 'I didn't give you permission to finish that. Let's go.' You didn't look back as you left the bar, he'd follow and he'd do as he was told.

Your apartment at the lab was just around the corner from The Blade and you waited for John at the back entrance as this led straight to your rooms. This little bet had been his idea and the rules were simple, whoever's team lost meant that they had to obey the other person. This was the reason why you hadn't sat together in the bar, it all added to the fun of taking control.

John skulked round the corner, his hands in his coat pockets, as he stopped in front of you with a small grin on his face, he asked. 'Do I have permission to kiss you?'

You ignored the question. 'Pick a word.'

'What?'

'A safe word.' You smiled. 'You need to pick a safe word.'

Opening the door which led to your apartment you marched up the stairs, knowing that John would greatly be appreciating your arse in the jeans you were wearing. When you reached the top you looked back at John. 'Make sure the door is locked before you come up.'

You opened your apartment door and as you removed your jacket and chucked it on the couch you made your way to the docking station for your phone. When John had proposed this little wager you were so confident in winning, that as well planning your outfit, you'd also made a bespoke playlist to accompany what you'd planned on doing to him. You could hear John on the stairs as Breath Control by Recoil started playing.

'You have a word?' You asked as you heard the inner apartment door close.

'Yeah, I got a word.'

You faced John. 'Are you taking a tone with me Detective Kennex?'

'No ma'am, not at all.' He said with mock reverence.

Walking towards him you crossed your arms. 'You sure'

'Oh absolutely.' His smile was condescending.

'What's your word?'

Closing the distance between you he said. 'Bourbon. In honour of the 5 credits I wasted at the bar.' His look was playfully challenging, but you were more than ready for this game.

'Remove your shirt and boots.' Your voice was neutral and instructive.

Without saying anything John started to remove his jacket and gun holster, neither of you broke eye contact_, __not__even when John s_at on the arm of the couch to remove his boots and socks, his eyes were centred on you. Your heartbeat was deafening in your own ears.

As John stood he lifted the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. It was undeniable that John had a gorgeous body, he was tall and lean. Even though your first impression of his personality was one of exasperation, you couldn't deny that you'd also been somewhat lustful about his body. And anyway, you'd soon learnt how much of him was an act, a gruff exterior to keep people away.

You relished the sight in front of you, the way his muscles stretched as he removed his shirt. You licked your lips at the thought of placing kisses across his chest. He must have caught the look you gave him when he threw his shirt on the couch, because like a prized peacock he did a turn and when facing you again asked.

'Like what you see?'

Smug bastard you thought but said nothing as you went to the kitchen and picked up a chair.

'Follow me.' You instructed as you headed to the bedroom.

John's brow furrowed at seeing you with the chair, he had an idea of what you might be planning, but that had thrown him a little.

Placing the chair to the left of your bed, so the window was behind and the chair facing the bed, you stood behind it and instructed John to sit, which he did, but not without comment.

'What are we playing, musical chairs?'

You took a handful of hair and roughly pulled his head back, John let out a groan.

'There's that tone again Detective.' You let go of his hair and moved to straddle his lap, when John rested his hands on your thighs you stood up.

'No, no, no. No touching. That's the rule, you touch me and you'll be punished.' You were gleeful. 'Lets see how good you are at playing by the rules.'

John snorted. 'I think we both know the answer to that.'

Straddling him again you ran your hands along his shoulders, another thing you loved about his body, he worked out, but wasn't obsessive it. To not touch you John was holding onto the legs of the chair so tightly that the muscles in his arms and shoulders were tense. You leaned into him, your breath hot on his lips as you spoke. 'I like to give a man the benefit of the doubt before condemning him.'

John swallowed. 'That's what I love about you, your liberal bleeding heart.'

You silenced John by kissing him, hard, as you ran your hands through his hair, you moaned into each others mouths and you kissed him deeper. Normally at this point he would be gliding his hands up the length of your body or pulling at you hair. John was an extremely tactile person and when you first started sleeping together he would make a conscious effort not to stand to close to you when you were working together, he'd said the urge to touch you was just too strong. If their was an opportunity when no one was looking it would be a small gesture of placing a hand on your wrist, or at the base off your back, so you knew that he was never going to able to obey your rule, but that was all part of the fun. Running your hands down his chest and across his stomach you moved slowly back and fourth over his crotch.

John made a sound that was almost animal in nature. 'Fucking hell Lee, I can't.' And he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you even closer to him and he ran his hands under your shirt. The sudden skin to skin contact caused you to forget yourself and as he buried his face into your neck, you couldn't help but whimper.

Feeling him smile against your neck brought you back to your senses and you pushed against him as you stood up again. You were both breathing fast.

John couldn't hold back his frustration. 'Come on, not touching you is just fucking impossible.'

The outburst didn't surprised you but you raised an eyebrow anyway.

'I know, I know. Tone!' Running a hand over his face John looked at you and laughed. 'How did I end up in this situation?'

Smiling warmly at him you said. 'You got cocky. I don't know how you thought the Bridges would win tonight, they've had the worst start to a season since 2044.'

'Yeah, but in the last 4 games we played against you we've won so...'

'So...' You said sarcastically cutting him off as you retrieved something from the dresser drawer. '...time for punishment.'

At the sound of metal John looked over at you holding a pair of handcuffs and groaned.

You stood behind him and took hold of his right wrist closing the handcuff around it and you looped the chain of the handcuffs so it was on the inside of the chair slat and closed the other cuff around his left wrist.

John let out a deep breath as you cuffed him and you watched as his breathing slowed. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind you spoke softly in his ear. 'Is this okay? If you want me to stop just say the word.'

'No darling it's fine.

'You sure, the cuffs aren't too tight?'

John took another deep breath. 'They're fine.'

You placed a kiss on his cheek and returned to your previous position of straddling him. When you sat on his lap John shifted in the chair slightly. 'I already hate this.' He mumbled.

You smiled at him. 'No you don't, you're a natural submissive.'

John's eye went wide with surprise. 'Oh, you think so?'

'Yeah, you knew you'd lose this bet.'

Intrigued he said. 'Alright, I'll bite. What makes you think I wanted you to tie me up?' And as if to emphasize the point he pulled slightly at the handcuffs.

Placing your hand on his cheek you ran your thumb across his lips. 'Trust.'

John inhaled deeply. 'If this is going to become a therapy session, then that safe word will be used pretty fucking quickly.'

Running your hands across his stomach as you kissed him on the mouth and asked sarcastically. 'Would the big strong detective prefer it, if I sexual tormented him, rather then encourage him to talk about his feelings?'

John moaned into your mouth. 'Yes, yes he would. Cause, in the end, the sexual torment will come good.'

Moving your hips in a circular motion you caused another deep groan from John as he leaned his head back, between your legs you could feel his arousal.

'You sure you wanna risk it. I could just get you all riled up, then leave you cuffed to this chair and go to bed.'

John snorted. 'Yeah right.' He brought his head forward in an attempt to kiss you, but you pulled back. Smiling he continued. 'The one thing I know for sure tonight is that your gonna fuck me.'

Gloating you asked 'Wanna bet?

John rolled his eyes.

'I don't need to fuck you, I have a bullet vibrator in the drawer over there, I could entertain myself for hours.'

John pursed his lips and nodded. 'Sure. But that piece of plastic is missing an important thing.'

'And what's that?'

'Someone to dominate .'

You said nothing. John continued. 'You think I don't know how much you enjoy it when your on top, jacking me off with that tight cunt of yours? Thinking about when to go slow or fast or when to tighten yourself around me. That's when you feel it, the power and control you have over me, and you fucking love it. These...' He pulled at the handcuffs again. '...are just decoration.'

Your mouth was dry, you swallowed. 'Now whose playing therapist.'

John shifted again in the chair. 'Then lets stop talking and fuck me already.' His smile was roguish as he lent forward again to try and kiss you again, but his smile haltered when you grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at you.

Grinning you said. 'I will.' And you lent forward to gently bite his earlobe before you whispered 'Eventually.'


End file.
